1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display has been developed which may be bent or rolled up. This display includes a display unit on a thin and flexible substrate. The display unit displays images based on a signal applied from a driving integrated circuit.
The driving integrated circuit may be mounted on a display panel using a chip-on-glass (COG) method, a tape carrier package (TCP) method, or a chip-on-film (COF) method. The COG method is preferred to the TCP and COF methods because the COG method is simpler than the TOP and COF methods.
In the COG method, a rigid driving integrated circuit is placed on a glass having a circuit pattern. The rigid driving integrated circuit is then heated and pressed to mount the integrated circuit on the glass. When the driving integrated circuit is pressed on the glass, the glass is not transformed in terms of its shape because the glass is also rigid. The driving integrated circuit may therefore be effectively mounted on the glass.
However, when pressure is applied to attach a driving integrated circuit on a flexible display, the area of the flexible display to which the driving integrated circuit is attached is compressed. Because of the flexible properties of this type of display, the driving integrated circuit may not be securely attached. As a result, a malfunction may occur, e.g., a failure to supply current to the driving integrated circuit may occur.